Ciel's birthday suprise
by sailorpluto16
Summary: It's Ciel Phantomhives 13th birthday and Sebastian has a lil surprise waiting for him later that night after the party he received from his human servants and Elizabeth. Lemon seme/uke seke yaoi and shouta yaoi :D enjoy


"So Master did you enjoy the party Lady Elizabeth threw for you?" Sebastian asked as he undressed Ciel for his bath. Ciel sighed and answered. "You know I didn't care for it. But I owed it to her. She never should've been taken." Ciel sighed and got in the tub. Sebastian put some soap on a rag and started to wash the young Earls back. As the butler got lowly he noticed that Ciel was panting and he kept pressing his legs together. Ciel was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He couldn't help but thinking that Sebastian looked sexy with his sleeves rolled up and without his usual white gloves. Sebastian was started to get worried about his lil master. He never acted this way before. It was new and very different.

"Master is everything alright?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel turned bright red. "Yes my penis is hard and I don't know why." Ciel was so embarrassed about this. Sebastian smirked and brought the rag down to Ciel's hardened member. Ciel gasped as the demon started to slowly rub it. "Sebastian!" The young Earl cried out. The butler smirked and squeezed it. "Are you enjoying this Ciel?" The demon asked. CIel nodded and moaned. "Sebastian what's happening to me? Why does it feel so damn good?" Ciel cried out in pleasure. Sebastian grinned helped the 13 year old boy out of the tub. "You're going through puberty my young lord. It's natural for boys your age. Also it means your becoming a man." Sebastian started to dry off Ciel.

Ciel nodded and looked down at Sebastian. The demon butler was drying off his legs. Sebastian felt the boys' eyes on him and decided to tease him a lil bit. He slowly brought the towel to his masters' firm young ass. Ciel moaned when he felt the soft towel drying his butt. Although he didn't expect Sebastian to kiss his dick. Sebastian slowly brought the head of Ciel's cock into his mouth and started to lightly suck. The young boy moaned out loud and brought his hands to rest on Sebastian's head and threaded his fingers in the silky black hair. Sebastian deep throated the boy and held it there for a few seconds. Ciel was in ultimate bliss. He never felt this kind of pleasure before.

Sebastian very slowly pulled his mouth off of Ciel's member. He looked up and smirked. "If I didn't know better I'd you were enjoying this Master." Ciel glared at his butler and thrust his hips towards those sinfully delicious lips. Sebastian kissed the head of Ciel's dick. Ciel moaned and tightened his grip on his butler's hair. Sebastian licked the pre-cum that leaked out of the tiny slit. Ciel felt like his legs were going to give out soon. "Sebastian it feels like my legs are going numb on me. Let's move to the bed babe." Ciel suggested. Sebastian smirked and picked up the boy. "Yes my lord." Sebastian made his way to Ciel's bed. He laid the boy on the bed and then slowly started to undress himself.

Ciel sat up and unbuttoned Sebastian's trousers. "Here let me do that." Ciel let them fall to the ground he grabbed the demons clothed erection. Sebastian groaned and put his hands on the young Earls head. "My my my it seems like master is feels very naughty and frisky tonight." Sebastian moaned as Ciel pulled down his boxers. Ciel was amazed at the size of the cock in his hand. He flicked his tongue along the slit as some pre-cum leaked out. Sebastian leaned down and captured Ciel's lips in a hot and lustful kiss. Ciel leaned down and deep throated Sebastian's huge cock. Sebastian cried out and started to fuck Ciel's lil mouth. Ciel moaned and sucked on the demons member as hard as he could. Sebastian pulled Ciel off his member and laid the boy down on the bed. Ciel moaned and willingly spread his legs for the demon.

Sebastian kissed his way down his body and slowly kissed the child's dick. Ciel moaned as Sebastian swallowed his member. Sebastian sucked on the head and jacked the shaft with his hand. A burning sensation began to pool in Ciel's lower stomach. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he came in his butlers' mouth. Sebastian smirked and swallowed all that offered to him. Ciel panted and sat up. The demon sat up smashed his lips against the young Earls as he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out lotion Ciel kept there. "Sebastian what are you gonna do with that." The young lord blushed as he was pushed onto his back. Sebastian smirked and coated three off his fingers and Ciel's entrance in the lotion. Ciel's face turned a beat red that could revile Grell's hair. Sebastian pushed a finger slowly into Ciel.

Ciel cried out in pain. "Please hold on a lil longer sir it will get better I promise. You just need to relax." Sebastian kissed the Earls sweaty forehead. Ciel tried to relax. "Sebastian it hurts so much. But the pain feels kinda good." Ciel pushed his hips forward towards the demon. Sebastian smirked and worked his finger in and out of Ciel's hole. Ciel moaned and begged for more. Sebastian granted the request and added a second finger. Ciel moaned loudly and pushed his hips against Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian smirked and brushed his fingers against Ciel's prostate. He slowly took the head of Ciel's dripping cock into his mouth and gives it a few small licks. Ciel cried out in pleasure. The young Earl threaded his hands in the demons silky raven hair. "Sebastian please more!" He screamed as his prostate was stuck again. Sebastian took Ciel deeper into his throat as he added a third finger. He drove his fingers deeper into Ciel's small body. Ciel panted and mewled at the pleasure filling his senses. He screamed when he felt his prostate was struck hard by Sebastian's nails. "Oh god Sebastian please I need you inside me now!" The young lord screamed and grabbed the lotion. He poured some into his hand and grabbed his butler's hardened member. Ciel slowly rubbed the lotion all over the dick in his hand. Sebastian held in a groan of pleasure.

Sebastian pulled Ciel onto his lap and rested the boys' entrance just about his cock. Ciel slammed himself onto Sebastian and took all of the butler into him at once. The young Earl cried out in pain and pleasure. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. "Are you alright Young Master?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. Sebastian thought it was very brave of the boy to take it all at once. "Sebastian I don't care how much it hurts. I order you to fuck me now!" Ciel ordered the Demon his pentagoned eye glowing. Sebastian chuckled and pressed Ciel to the mattress and slammed his hips forward. "Yes my Young Lord." The butler snapped his hips forward again and hit Ciel's prostate dead on. Ciel cried out in pleasure. Sebastian fucked Ciel hard and faster. "Don't you dare hold back you damn demon!" Ciel moaned as said demon sped up.

Ciel couldn't help but think that if Sebastian went any faster his human hips would surely break. Sebastian slowed do a teasingly slow pace. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ciel practically screamed. Sebastian chuckled. "I'm sorry my lord but if we were to continue at such a fast pace I'd most likely kill you." Sebastian pulled out and flipped Ciel onto his hands and knees. Ciel faced flushed a deep crimson at such an exposed position. Sebastian pushed back into the tight ring of muscle. Ciel cried out in pleasure at the being so full of the demons cock. Sebastian chuckled and slowly started to thrust into Ciel's tight ass. "What's so funny you stupid demon?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian leaned forward and whispered in the Earls ear. "I was just thinking that if I was putting you in a corset while I did this would be simply hilarious and sexy as hell." Ciel blushed and turned his head. The young Earl pressed his lips to Sebastian's. "Ya know that would be kinda sexy but only if I got to kill Viscount Druitt afterwards." Ciel screamed when Sebastian hit his prostate pretty hard. Sebastian smirked and slammed down hard and Ciel's elbows buckled sending him face first into the mattress. "Sebastian! I'm so close!" Ciel cried out as he felt the heat in the pit of his stomach become too much.

Sebastian reached under Ciel and grabbed the boys' member. "Young Master let's cum together." The demon began to stroke Ciel's manhood. Ciel panted and moaned. Both Ciel and Sebastian were moaning as their climax was coming closer. Both Master and servant called out each other's name as orgasm washed over their senses. Sebastian pulled out and laid down next to the young Earl and pulled him close. "Sebastian this may sound weird but I'm still horny. Although I wanna try fucking you. My Sexy demon." Ciel leaned up and kissed his demon butler. Sebastian's eyes widened at the boys' statement. "Is this an order my young lord?" Sebastian asked as he sat up pulling the boy with him. Ciel nodded and smiled a sweet and innocent smile.

The young Earl climbed in-between the older man's thighs. He leaned down and licked Sebastian's cock from base to tip in a torturous slow pace. Sebastian moaned and threaded his fingers through the bluish tinted hair. Ciel smirked blew cool breath on the heated tip of his butlers heated member. The boy spread Sebastian's thighs a lil wider. He leaned down and slowly ran his tongue along Sebastian's puckered entrance. Sebastian gasped. He never expected the human boy between his legs to do something so naughty. The demon reached for the same lotion he used on the human but he couldn't find it. Ciel smirked and thrust his tongue into Sebastian's tight ass. He made sure he got it nice and wet before pulling away. Sebastian had actually started to enjoy having something up his ass when his master pulled away. Ciel covered his fingers in lotion and pushed three into the demons tight ass. Sebastian cried out at the sudden pain. "Young master in surprised at you. I didn't expect you to let that Sadism show through so quickly." Sebastian smirked at Ciel's pissed off expression.

"Shut up Sebastian be glad I'm even preparing you at all. I could have entered you dry and it would be very very tight. I bet even extremely painful for you." Ciel leaned close to Sebastian's face. Everything the young Earl just said turned them both on emensely. Ciel pushed his fingers as far as he could into Sebastian. He lightly brushed the demons prostate. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's head as his eyes flashed bright red. He crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Ciel slipped his tongue into the demons mouth as he pulled fingers from the tightness that was Sebastian. He grabbed his dick slammed into his demon butler. They cried out in pleasure. Sebastian brought his fingers to Ciel's nipples and roughly played with them. Ciel pulled all the way out then snapped himself back into Sebastian. He tied the Demons wrists together with the butlers tie. He fucked Sebastian hard and fast. Sebastian was a moaning writhering mess on the bed. He never once thought he'd be the uke to someone else, even his own master. Ciel hit his prostate on a particularly hard thrust. Sebastian screamed and dug his black painted nails into Ciel's shoulders. "So master do you like being Seme?" Sebastian asked. He moaned and rapped his legs around Ciel's slim waist.

Ciel looked confused for a moment. "Sebastian what is a seme?" Ciel slowed his thrusts and smirked at Sebastian's whine of disappointment. "A seme my dear lil lord is a basically the top in a gay relationship or sex. So basically the more Dominate personality. An uke is the Submissive personality. But seeing as we both have taken turns as seme and uke. Were both considered Seke. A combination of seme and uke." Sebastian explained. Ciel smirked and snapped his hips hard into Sebastian. Sebastian cried out and tightened his grip on Ciel's shoulders. Ciel smirked and continued to plow into his butler. Sebastian moaned and mewled like a prostitute. "You sound like a whore. You damn demon!" Ciel moaned and sped up his pace.

Sebastian flipped their positions so he was on top of the human. He smirked and slowly raised his hips and slammed them back down hard. Ciel's cock hit his prostate and made the demon shudder. "Damn this is new for me." Sebastian kept a slow hard pace. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hips and pushed up when the demon slammed down. This pace continued for a while. Well at least till Ciel got bored with such a slow pace. He pushed Sebastian onto his back and started fucking him hard. Sebastian groaned and called out. "Master I'm going cum!" Ciel smirked and sped up. He reached down and grabbed the demons cock. Sebastian groaned and pushed his hips up to meet Ciel's thrusts. The boy pumped the erection in his hand.

Sebastian cried out. "BOCCHAN!" He came all over his and Ciel's chest. Ciel gasped as Sebastian's passage got tighter. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled as he released his seed deep inside his demon butler. He collapsed on top of Sebastian as they tried to calm their racing hearts and catch their breath. Sebastian was the first to regain his breath and rolled Ciel off him. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. Ciel laid there thinking that Sebastian hated him now. Sebastian came in with a damp cloth and proceeded to clean the dried up seed all over Ciel's body. Ciel blushed. "Sebastian what was that all about? You've never touched me like that before." Ciel was curious as to his butlers' strange behavior. Sebastian smirked and sat down next to the young Earl. "You are awakening as a young adult and I thought it was best to help you release your sexual tension then let you suffer all night." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel's forehead. Ciel blushed. The demon stood up and pulled on his pants then got Ciel a night shirt to wear to bed.

Ciel let Sebastian dress him in his usual night clothes. "Sebastian stay with me tonight." Ciel lay back in bed and waited for Sebastian to lie next to him. "Is this an order young master?" Sebastian asked. He returned the cloth to the bathroom. "No this is a request. Please Sebastian I'd like for you to lay with me." Ciel blushed as he realized how childish he sounded. Sebastian came back and sat on the bed. "Yes my lord." Was all he said and laid down and pulled the young Earl close and whispered. "Happy birthday my young lord." Ciel snuggled in the Demons arms. "Sebastian you're the best thing that's happened to me since my parents died." Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian was slightly stunned to hear such a confession from his master, who never really voiced his feelings. He pressed his lips to the top of the boys' head. "I'm glad you think that bocchan. You have been the most interesting Master Ive ever had. The others were boring and disgusting." Ciel raised his eyebrow at the last comment till he noticed Sebastian's eyes glowing red. "They tasted that bad?" Ciel asked with a small laugh. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "It was like eating year old moldy food. And the worst part is that the after taste it was horrible." Sebastian shuddered at the memory.

Ciel smiled and snuggled in closer. "It's time you got some sleep my young lord. You have a full day ahead of you tomorrow." Sebastian wrapped the blanket closer around Ciel as the young boy drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Sebastian relaxed and slowly let sleep take him as well. He hadn't slept in almost forty years. It felt nice to sleep with his master. Sebastian personally liked Ciel. He knew he had to wake the boy early and it would be easily 'cause there in the same bed. Ciel and Sebastian had a nice restful, dreamless sleep.

Well there u have it! My Ciel/Sebastian lemon! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! *bows respectfully!


End file.
